Christmas tree
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Toph, de un golpe en el piso, impulsó a Sokka un milímetro al aire y de otro movimiento, lo metió al árbol, desde la cabeza hasta la cintura. No pregunten cómo logró caber ahí, pero lo hizo. "—Sokka, ya van 22 días que no me dejas en paz con ese estúpido muérdago. Es más, ¿no se marchita?—Toph resopló, cansada" ¡Regalo para Tophatloa13!


Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para fastidiar al mundo xD (mentira, los utilizo como hobbie x3).

¡Linduras! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí contando, un regalo para una nueva amiga (y fan *-*), Tophatloa13, que es una lindura y amo su fic Preparatoria Ba Sing Se *-*

Yo había dicho que no haría especial navideño, pero no me pude resistir y haré dos, como si fueran dos capítulos más de mi fic anterior Mistletoe, pero no es así, sino como "versiones diferentes" ¿se entiende?

Okey, ¡aquí empieza! Son como cinco o seis páginas de Word :3 (aviso algo, aquí casi no aparecen los demás, se centrará más en Toph y Sokka, ¿oki?, por si les molesta, perdón)

¡Disfrútalo, Tophie!

* * *

_**Christmas tree.**_

By: Nieve Taisho.

* * *

—No te soporto.

Se había quejado Toph, masajeándose el tabique de la nariz, con frustración. Su novio, Sokka, la estaba _torturando _(según ella) con el _bendito_ muérdago.

Lo alzaba encima de los dos, y se aprovechaba de que ella no veía esa plantita, para poder besarla sin que ella se apartara. Cuando el beso terminaba, ella lo empujaba todo el tiempo, sonrojada y tocándose los labios, mientras le gritaba que los tenía muy hinchados.

—¡Oh, vamos, un besito más! ¿Sabes que tus labios son riquísimos? Pues yo sí lo sé—pidió Sokka, pícaro. Ella lo ignoró.

Ya casi en víspera de Navidad, Sokka encontró un muérdago que su hermana había colgado en el Dragón de Jazmín. Sonrió planeando algo, y fue rápidamente a comprar otra planta como esa. Llegó a la casa en Yu Dao donde se hospedaba su novia, cerca de su Academia de Metal-Control Bei Fong, y la posó encima de ellos dos, consiguiendo que se besaran.

Durante casi _todo_ el mes. Porque eso fue apenas el _primer día_ del mes.

Toph ha estado teniendo constantes dolores de cabeza, debido a que no podía dar una clase normal sin que él llegara y gritara:

—¡Eh, Toph! ¡Hay un muérdago encima de nosotros! ¿Nos besamos?

Y ella refunfuñaba cuando su estudiante, la pequeña Penga, se reía y luego chillaba un:

—¡Disfrute a _mi ex_, Si Fu!

Era un martirio para la pobre Toph tener a ese _intenso de mierda_ (así lo llamó ella) con una planta en su cabeza. Sentía, por sus dolores de cabeza, que esa plantita esparcía un _polvo extraño_ que le daba los dolores; pero también, que Sokka se los generaba.

Y ella decía que, ya que los dolores aumentaban, era por _las dos_ cosas.

Mientras, Sokka, estaba más que contento. Amaba la víspera navideña porque era una gran forma de pasarla en familia, compartiendo regalos y _muchísima comida_. Hacían un gran banquete de _carne_, y Sokka reía, chillaba y se comía todo con felicidad, tal como un niño pequeño.

Hasta echaba de menos las navidades cuando su madre aún vivía, disfrutaban de sus deliciosos manjares. Pero ahora a él le gustan más estas navidades.

Las que pasaba con sus amigos.

Su hermanita cocinando (riquísimo, si le preguntaban a Sokka), su cuñado poniendo el _árbol _(como un idiota se veía, si le preguntaban a Sokka), Zuko poniendo la mesa (jajajajajaja, si le preguntaban) y a su linda amiga Toph en los hombros de Aang, buscando con las manos el pico del _árbol_, para poner ella misma la estrella (_se ve hermosa_…_ digo, graciosa_, si le preguntaban otra vez).

Se sentaban en la mesa, hablaban un rato, agradecían la comida y Sokka, antes que Katara terminara de hablar, se disponía a tragar la carne mientras Toph se reía.

Katara lo terminaba regañando por ser tan grosero. Y él balbuceaba con la carne en la boca un:

—Lof shientof.

A Sokka le fascinaba la navidad. Pero mucho, mucho. Como a Aang, quién se desesperaba por regalos (aún tiene el espíritu navideño e infantil para ser el Avatar), pero cuando lo veían, se paraba derechito y hablaba seriamente, evadiendo cualquier pregunta.

Pero a Sokka, ahora con novia, le gustaba esta fecha aún más. Ya que esta misma navidad cumplía unos seis meses con Toph, y aprovechaba la plantita para besuquearla hasta que le duela (a ella le duele, a él no). Ya que, bueno, Toph no era de las que "entran a la escena y lo besuqueaba apasionadamente" como si nada.

No, ella no era así (estilo Katara). Ella era de las que "te golpeo y si te duele, te beso". Y Sokka se terminaba entristeciendo, porque Toph casi ni lo golpeaba. Y él _ama_ que lo golpee.

Así que, Sokka, alabando su inteligencia (jajajaja no), ponía el muerdaguito encima de él y Toph, para poder disfrutar de los golpes que faltaron en esos seis meses.

Pero es que él adoraba verla sonrojada, parpadeando desconcertada por el beso (que siempre era uno apasionado que duraba cuatro segundos), y con los labios rosados. A pesar de que terminaba enterrado tres metros bajo tierra (cortesía de que la besaba en momentos serios), ella lo mandaba a volar o lo golpeaba (él sonreía); Sokka siempre vería esas mejillas rojas, tratando de ser tapadas por su flequillo largo.

Él, a pesar de todo, le divertía saber que a ella le _gustaba_ mucho, aunque lo escondiera con un "deja de joder" o su famoso "¡vete de aquí!".

Ahora, en este mismo momento, él la estaba molestando, y ella, trataba de mandarlo lo más amablemente posible a la _mierda_ más cercana.

—Sokka, ya van 22 días que no me dejas en paz con ese estúpido muérdago. Es más, ¿no se marchita?—Toph resopló, cansada—Estoy desesperada por quitártelo y tirarlo al suelo, aplastarlo, molerlo, hacerlo pedazos, quemarlo con Zuko y hacer que las cenizas vuelen con Pies Ligeros—ella se frotó la cara con las manos, con cara de frustración total.

Sokka se rió: —Es mía. Mi plantita, _mis_ besos. Y no será aplastado, molido, hecho pedazos, quemado ni que sus cenizas vuelen—dijo, sonriendo—Además, _sé_ que te gusta—él levantó las cejas rápidamente, con picardía. Toph resopló, había sentido la _perversión_ de él.

—Eres un pervertido.

—¡Yo sé que me _amas_!

—Ah, por el amor de… cállate.

—_Muack_, _muack_—Sokka lanzó besos al aire y alzó el muérdago sobre él.

—Sólo cállate, imbécil.

* * *

—Pásame ese.

—Toma.

—Y ese.

—Toma.

—También ese.

—Toma.

—¡Oh, y _ese_!

—Aquí tienes.

—¡Y también…!

—¡Katara! ¿Y si te paso la caja entera?

Se quejó suavemente Aang, con decorativos y adornitos resbalándose de sus brazos, debido a _tantos _que ella pedía.

Katara se sonrojó, avergonzada de ver a Aang con tanto en los brazos, sólo para ayudarla con el _árbol_. Se bajó de la escalerita y lo ayudó, colocando los dos los adornos.

Aang la miró, estaba de espaldas a él colocando bambalinas. Rojas, verdes, doradas y plateadas. Él la abrazó por detrás, ella se asustó un poco, pero él la tomó fuertemente para que no se cayera. Aang aspiró su cuello, el aroma de su cabello, y la besó en el hombro. Katara rió.

Katara se bajó de la escalera, se volteó a él y se iban a besar, pero escucharon unos gritos que para Katara, le resultaban demasiado irritantes, y eso era durante _todo_ el _mes_.

—¡Déjame en _paz_! ¡Te juro que sino alejas ese maldito muérdago de mí te enterraré tan profundo que llorarás arena!—le gritó Toph, corriendo lejos de él y llegando hacia Katara, con _mucho_ _orgullo_, escondiéndose detrás de ella.

Sokka se rió cual maniático. Toph sintió un inevitable escalofrío en la columna.

—¿Asustada, oh, gran maestra tierra de todos los tiempos?—rió Sokka—¿La gran Toph Bei Fong le tiene miedo a una plantita?—preguntó, con sorna.

Toph frunció el ceño. _¡No le tengo miedo a NADA!_

—¿Yo? ¡Serás tú, imbécil! ¡Toph Bei Fong no le tiene miedo a nada! ¡NADA! ¡Y el que tendrá miedo serás tú, idiota! ¡Cuando te muela a golpes!—rugió Toph, poniéndose en posición de batalla, haciendo que Sokka por un segundo temiera por su vida.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pruébalo!—la retó Sokka.

—¡Oh, pero claro que lo…!

En eso, sin que pudieran medir la rápidez que Sokka utilizó, él corrió hacia Toph y puso el muérdago en una ramita del _árbol de navidad_, para tomar a Toph de la cintura y besarla. Toph se tuvo que tragar lo que iba a decir, y rendirse porque, bueno, él _besaba rico_.

Katara tuvo que parpadear, porque estaba con cara de _¿Pero qué mierda?_ De lo rápido que pasó. Aang más bien, se sonrojó, porque Sokka estaba sujetando a Toph de la cintura… y la mano bajaba y subía, bajaba y subía… hasta que…

Bajó.

Sí, la mano _bajó_ al lugar _incorrecto_.

Toph abrió los ojos como platos y lo empujó, con toda su fuerza, y sin pensarlo; con su tierra control.

La espalda de Sokka impactó contra la suave pared, y su trasero contra el dulce suelo. Se quejó, y se sonó la espalda, escuchando los huesos que estaban bien, pero adoloridos.

Toph estaba roja, pero no de la vergüenza, sino de la rabia.

Ella simplemente, explotó.

—¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡ME TOCASTE EL TRASERO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡LO VUELVES A HACER Y TE JURO QUE…!

—Toph, oye, fue un accidente, te estaba…

—¡TOCANDO, DESGRACIADO, _TOCANDO_!

—No, yo estaba…

—¡TE VOY A MATAR!

—¡Sólo te acariciaba!

—¡¿EN EL TRASERO?!

—¡NO! ¡Cintura y espalda! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Estábamos muy pegados al árbol y me rozó una rama! ¡Me molestó y traté de alejar la mano, pero bajé y te rocé el trasero! ¡Cálmate!—Sokka la tomó de la cara.

Toph frunció el ceño.

—Aún me quiero vengar—refunfuñó ella.

—Pues véngate—él se encogió de hombros.

Katara y Aang se miraron entre sí, cuando vieron la sonrisa de Toph. Una vengativa, maquiavélica, y aterradora sonrisa que Toph mostraba, haría que Sokka se arrepintiera de… bueno, no querían saber. Mientras la sonrisa de Toph crecía, Aang rezaba por su cuñado.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó Toph, fingiendo una carita tierna.

En realidad, Sokka ya se había enternecido.

—Claro—sonrió—Además, no creo que sea…

Y pasó.

Sucedió.

Toph se vengó.

Y créanme. Fue rápido.

Toph, de un golpe en el piso, impulsó a Sokka un milímetro al aire y de otro movimiento, lo metió al árbol, desde la cabeza hasta la cintura.

No pregunten cómo logró entrar ahí, pero lo hizo.

Toph sopló un mechón de su flequillo, buscó el muérdago, lo tomó, rompió y destruyó con una llamita que le pidió a Aang que hiciera. Bufó un:

—Idiota.

Y se fue.

Bueno, Katara se reía, Aang estaba perplejo de cómo Sokka entró ahí y el susodicho…

"Dentro del árbol"

Sokka escupió ramitas y hojitas del frondoso y lleno de lucecitas _árbol navideño_.

—Me las va a pagar.

* * *

**¡Bueeeeeeeeenas!**

¡Feliz navidad adelantada de dos días! xD

Logré publicar el regalo para Tophatloa13, es un ternurita :3 ¡y pronto el tuyo, GirlBender L! Es más, lo tengo casi terminado, solo que estoy demasiado atareada y retrasada, esta navidad está difícil, ahora resulta que cocinaré xD.

Y en facebook, busquen adelantos en **Nieve FF**.

¡Chau! Besitos y carboncitos para los traviesos: Nie~

**PD:** ¡Y para los que quisieran (apuesto a que sí e.e) leerme en un fandom diferente! ¡Pronto (demasiado pronto, como a finales de Diciembre) publicaré un fic de D PPGZ y KILL la KILL! Amo esos animes y pronto me verán escribiendo algo de eso xD (al fin cambiando de fandom xD)


End file.
